La où tout a commencé
by kstilinski24
Summary: os sur la première rencontre entre Scott et Stiles. Stiles doit changer d'école à cause de son hyperactivité...


**bonjour ou bonsoir :)**

 **Nouveau os sur la rencontre entre Scott et Stiles. Ils ont entre 4 et 5 ans.**

 **Le père de Scott est déjà parti et Scott ne sait pas que son père est policier**

 **Bonne lecture a tous**

* * *

Ma maîtresse était vraiment méchante. A cause d'elle je devais changer d'école et j'avais pas envie. Ma maman dit que c'est pas de ma faute c'est parce que je bouge souvent. Elle dit que j'ai un THDA*comme elle, c'est pour ça que je dois prendre des médicaments tous les matins en même temps qu'elle. Elle dit que c'est un peu notre rituel.

« - Tu es prêt pour demain mon chéri ? – me demanda ma maman qui était assise sur mon lit.  
\- Oui mais maman j'ai pas envie de changer d'école, tout le monde va encore se moquer de moi parce que je bouge tout le temps et personne aime les gens qui bougent. J'aimerais bien avoir un ami moi mais personne ne veut être ami avec moi. »Sanglotai-je.  
Maman me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort pendant que je pleurais à chaudes larmes. Elle me murmurait des « chhhhhhuuuutt » puis elle me releva mon menton.  
« -Mon chéri je sais que c'est très dur pour toi d'être différent des autres petits garçons mais je suis sûr que tu te feras un super copain à ta nouvelle école ».

Ma maman me serra dans ses bras pendant un très long moment puis elle me posa dans mon lit et elle me lit mon histoire préféré : le petit chaperon rouge. A la fin de l'histoire elle me fit un bisou sur ma tête puis elle sortit de ma chambre en laissant la porte entre-ouverte.

J'espère que maman a raison et que demain je vais me faire un ami pensai-je en serrant mon doudou et en mettant mon pouce dans ma bouche. Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis….

« Debout mon grand il est l'heure de se lever – me dit papa en enlevant ma couette.  
-Je peux pas aller à l'école papa, les autres enfants vont pas m'aimer et ils vont se moquer de moi je veux pas y aller papa s'il te plait – je regardai mon papa avec ma mine triste, ça marche toujours la mine triste ou peut être pas me dis-je.  
\- Genim Stilinski tu te lèves tout de suite ou je vais chercher ta mère et tu sais comment ta mère est le matin. ».

Je me levai alors en jetant mon doudou à la tête de mon papa. Il rigola et m'aida à m'habiller. Je lui tendis les bras pour qu'il me porte, il me prit donc dans ses bras et on descendit tous les deux dans la cuisine.

« - Bonjour mon cœur ça va ? Je t'ai préparé des gaufres pour ton premier jour d'école tu es prêt ?  
\- Bonjour ma maman d'amour, je veux pas aller à l'école. J'ai le droit de rester avec toi aujourd'hui comme quand je suis malade ? – demandai-je plein d'espoir.  
\- Genim Stilinski on en a déjà parlé tu vas à l'école, tu n'es même pas malade, tu verras tout va bien se passer tu vas te faire plein d'amis.  
\- Mais maman…  
\- Il n'y a pas de « mais maman », tu vas à l'école allez manges tes gaufres ça va être froid. ».

Je soufflai en mangeant mon petit déjeuner puis, ma maman me sourit et me dit de me dépêcher. Apres avoir pris mon petit déjeuner, elle me fit signer de venir lui faire un câlin et je me précipitai dans ses bras. Elle me serra fort et me dit « ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer », elle me donna aussi mon médicament. Elle me reposa et me dit de mettre mes chaussures et mon manteau. Maman me dit qu'on allait partir, papa me donna un bisou puis je suivis ma maman dehors. Je grimpais dans la voiture et ma maman m'attacha.

On arriva à l'école quelques minutes après. Ma maman me fit descendre de la voiture et je serais sa main très fort en regardant ma nouvelle école avec crainte. Elle me fit un sourire et elle se mit à marcher vers la grande porte blanche. On entra ensuite dans l'école et maman se dirigea vers une porte. Elle s'arrêta devant, je serais sa main encore plus fort qu'avant et je lui fis ma moue. Ma maman me fit un sourire et toqua à la porte.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et je me cachai derrière ma maman. Elle parlait avec la dame qui avait ouvert la porte. Elle était presque aussi jolie que maman : elle avait de beaux cheveux jaunes et des yeux bleus comme le ciel. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à mon ancienne maitresse qui devait être une méchante sorcière. La dame s'agenouilla devant moi et me fit un grand sourire.

« - Bonjour, je suis ta nouvelle maîtresse, j'espère que tu vas te plaire ici. Tes camarades t'on fait de jolis dessins pour te souhaiter la bienvenue tu veux les voir ? Comment tu t'appelles ? – me demanda ma nouvelle maîtresse avec une voix douce comme celle de ma maman.  
\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Genim Stilinski, mais tu peux m'appeler Stiles. Mon papa c'est l'adjoint du shérif, il arrête pleins de méchant, il est très fort hein ? Un jour il sera shérif. Ma maman est aussi très gentille, elle me fait tout le temps des gaufres et elle me lit toujours mon histoire préférée. Tu es gentille toi, mon ancienne maîtresse était méchante, elle disait que je bougeais trop….  
\- Mon chéri respire – me dit ma maman avec un sourire.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave Madame Stilinski. Tu viens Stiles, je vais te présenter tes camarades tu vas voir ils sont très gentils – dit la maîtresse avec un sourire.  
\- Ils sont vraiment gentils ? – demandais-je avec crainte.  
\- Oui très gentil, et tu sais tu n'es pas le seul à être malade, un autre petit garçon est aussi malade, il ne peut pas courir. Si tu veux je peux te le présenter ? » – me proposa la maîtresse.

Je la regardais en hésitant, et s'il allait se moquer aussi ? Et s'il voulait pas devenir mon copain ? Je regardai alors ma maman avec crainte, elle me fit un sourire et me montra la porte ouverte. Je pris donc mon courage dans mes mains et je lâchai la main de ma maman et m'avançai vers la maîtresse. Elle me fit signe d'entrer et je m'avançai sur mes petites jambes.

Ma nouvelle maîtresse fit un signe à un garçon aux cheveux noirs avec de frisettes et celui-ci s'avança avec un grand sourire.

« - Salut je m'appelle Scott, tiens je t'ai fait un dessin pour te dire bienvenue, c'est vrai que ton papa arrête des méchants ? – me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire en retour. Il était bizarre, il avait le menton de travers. Je regardai son dessin et je crus reconnaitre un chien ou un chat.

-Salut ! Je m'appelle Stiles, ton dessin est joli. Oui mon papa arrête des méchants il est trop fort, l'autre jour j'ai vu son pistolet il est grand comme ça – je lui fis un geste pour qu'il comprenne et je lui rendis son sourire.  
\- OUAh ! Il doit être immense. Tu sais les enfants de la classe m'aime pas beaucoup. Ils ont peur de moi parce que je suis malade ta pas peur toi ? – me demanda-t-il les yeux pleins d'espoirs.  
\- Je suis aussi malade : je bouge et parle tout le temps. Ma maman dit que c'est pas de ma faute que j'ai un TADH* alors c'est pas grave si tu es malade – m'exclamai-je.  
\- Alors tu viens être mon copain ?  
\- Ouiiiiiii  
\- tu viens on va jouer là-bas ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire et j'acceptai avec plaisir.

Je sautillai jusqu'au coin de jeu, j'étais heureux. J'avais enfin un copain.

Point de vue omniscient :

Quelques temps plus tard : Scott et Stiles devinrent vite inséparables. Ils en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs à leur maîtresse mais aussi à leur parents qui quant à eux étaient fous de joie de voir leur fils heureux. Surtout Madame Stilinski, son fils avait enfin un meilleur ami avec qui il partageait tout.

* : TDAH : trouble déficit de l'attention et de l'hyperactivité


End file.
